vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Salome
Summary Salome is a member of the Kamisato Faction and Kamisato Kakeru's non-blood-related younger sister. Salome has known and looked up to Kakeru since they were kids, but she is a monster who can't get along with normal human society. Salome had broken even before Kakeru had gotten World Rejector, and has hunted down and killed hopeless end-of-the-world cults, drug dealers and other types of criminals since she was young. Despite being considered the faction's strongest fighter who could walk right into and single-handedly destroy the White House, she was so troublesome the other girls of the faction and Kakeru had restrained her and trapped her before their journey to Academy City. However, Salome escaped her imprisonment and traveled to Academy City, desiring to help Kakeru by picking a fight with the Kamijou Faction. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B with Internal Offering, up to at least 8-C with External Offering Name: Salome, Mass Murderer Salome Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Magician, Murderer Powers and Abilities: Magic, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can sacrifice weapons to absorb their properties and temporarily increase her own power, expert martial artist, can copy martial art techniques she experiences, Vibration Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2, possibly 6), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Wall level with Internal Offering (Superhuman strength, casually destroys normal weapons with her hands, feet or teeth), up to at least Building level with External Offering (Can sacrifice and absorb the power of Misaka Mikoto's Railgun and iron sand sword, can tilt an entire bank building diagonally, tore up an entire schoolyard) Speed: High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can fight and flee from Accelerator without being damaged, could dodge Misaka Mikoto's lightning, can move so quickly she tears and burns the pavement) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class with Internal Offering, up to at least Building Class 'with External Offering 'Durability: Wall level with Internal Offering, up to at least Building level with External Offering Stamina: High (Can fight Misaka Mikoto and Accelerator without getting tired) Range: Standard melee range, can create an invisible blade by absorbing enough weapons, with a displayed range of at least 20-30 meters. Standard Equipment: Bag with a large collection of tools and weapons like glass caltrops, a pizza cutter, a riding crop, a steel hook, etc... Intelligence: Above average, she's considered the strongest fighter in the Kamisato faction and she's an expert magician. Managed to copy Yuuitsu's lethal martial arts technique after experiencing it once Weaknesses: Can only sacrifice weapons she destroys with her own body, needs to sacrifice a weapon every three minutes or her "chain" will be lost and she'll return to her normal strength Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'External Offering:' A type of Celtic sacrifice magic. It allows Salome to destroy and offer up weapons to a god, in her case the sea god Manannán, in order to increase her strength and gain the destroyed weapons' traits. However, she can only do so if she destroys the weapon with her own hands/feet. Because of this, she can't absorb a weapon if it's too powerful for her to destroy. Things that don't really function as a weapon are also out. She can keep absorbing power from lesser weapons in order to increase her overall strength and become capable of destroying more powerful weapons, building up a continuous chain of destruction that rapidly and indefinitely increases her power. However, if she doesn't sacrifice a weapon within three minutes of the last sacrifice, her "chain" will break and the absorbed power will vanish. Salome can freely rearrange and combine the attributes of the weapons she has absorbed to modify her attacks, being able to produce invisible blades with various attributes by simply swinging her hand. The power, range, and shape of these blades changes as Salome's chain of absorbed weapons increases. **'Iron Sand Sword:' After absorbing Misaka Mikoto's iron sand sword, Salome retaliated by swinging her hand, producing a long invisible blade that tore the asphalt and cut a railing in two. **'Flamethrower + Katana:' An attack that looks like if a ton of sharp Japanese swords shot out with the force of a flamethrower. **'Tear gas + Sledgehammer:' A pressure attack that scatters a blinding smokescreen that contains physical pressure. **'Explosive + Longbow + Electric guitar:' An explosive acoustic weapon that blows out the target’s eardrums just by plucking the strings. **'Stun gun + Water gun + Bullet + Hammer throw:' A giant anti-materiel sniper bullet that’s ballistic path bends complexly like electricity running along a body of water. *'Internal Offering:' A type of Celtic sacrifice magic. Salome has abandoned her body using a chemical cyborg treatment and she has offered up her spare flesh and blood to her god in order to drastically raise her physical abilities. Her constitution leaves her apparently immune to pain. She also doesn't bleed from injuries and can continue living just fine even if her artificial body is maimed. Losing an arm doesn't slow her at all, and she can survive having the lower half of her body being destroyed and even continue living and talking just as a head. Her special body also makes Amata's and Yuiitsu's shockwave technique ineffective. Salome refers to her body as her "battle body", and is later confirmed to have at least one spare body. **'Emergency Sacrifice:' Since her body is artificial, it counts as a weapon. Thus, she can sacrifice parts of her artificial body like her organs to keep her chain going when there are no more weapons available. *'Shockwave Technique:' Due to her skill in martial arts/hand-to-hand combat, Salome was able to copy Kihara Yuiitsu's imitation martial arts technique after experiencing it once. This technique uses the shockwaves propagating from the multiple points of contact of the user's strikes. These shockwaves will collide inside the opponent's body and create deadly bubbles in their blood vessels, which will cause normal human beings to quickly fall over dead. This is a lethal technique that will work even if the opponent blocks, so the only choice is to dodge the strikes or to copy the technique and use similar shockwaves to counter the bubbles, which Salome used to save Touma from Yuiitsu's attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vibration Users Category:Immortals Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8